


Hades School AU (One-Shots)

by Ria_SM



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Charon has selective mutism, Childhood Friends, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_SM/pseuds/Ria_SM
Summary: Aaa, thank you so much for clicking on this little fanfic!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!!
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 23





	Hades School AU (One-Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa, thank you so much for clicking on this little fanfic!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!!

“Hypnos wake up! You’re gonna make us miss the bus!” Thanatos yelled into his brother's room for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. Leave it to Hypnos to make them all late on the  _ first day of school _ . He was about to call out again before he heard his brother  _ finally _ call back.

“Mmmmph...5 more minutes...” Hypnos groaned at him. 

“We don’t  _ have  _ 5 more minutes!” Thanatos bickered. “Get up!”

Hypnos let out yet another groan, but Thanatos heard him get out of bed. “Finnnnne….I’m sleeping on the bus though!” He called back to him. 

Thanatos didn’t respond. Just as long as they  _ made it  _ to the bus, he didn’t really care what Hypnos did. He quickly ran downstairs, to find his elder brother, Charon, stuffing his binder into his backpack. Thanatos sat down next to him, enjoying the silence between them. Charon wasn’t necessarily the chatty-type, unlike their brother Hypnos, who’s mouth seemed to be run by a motor. While Thanatos enjoyed both of their presences equally, sometimes the silence just  _ felt _ nicer.

Several minutes later, Hypnos walked out his room, his backpack already slung over his shoulder. He waved at his two brothers “c’mon, you said we were gonna be late,” his speech was interrupted with a yawn “...’less you want us to be late, I honestly won’t be complaining..” 

“When would I  _ ever _ be okay with that Hyp?” Thanatos grumbled under his breath as he and Charon rose from their seats, both grabbing their bags and walking out their front door, Charon locking it behind them.

“You both have your schedules and everything, yeah?” Thanatos questioned. The two brothers nodded, almost in sync. 

“You act like we can’t function without you, Than.” Hypnos grinned.

“...your shoes are on the wrong feet again.” Thanatos said flatly.

“So they are,” Hypnos shrugged. “I’ll fix them at the stop.”

They 3 brothers walked together in silence to the bus stop, spared for an odd question from Hypnos every now and again. As promised, when they sat down to wait for the bus to pull up, Hypnos fixed his shoes, while Thanatos gave a joke lecture to him on how he should pay closer attention to these things. 

Hypnos was about to reply with a snarky comment, when he heard footsteps stop right behind him. The hands of wherever was behind him covered his eyes, a voice singing “guess who~” rang out. Hypnos grinned brightly, turning himself around to see Zagreus grinning just as bright as he was.

With no hesitation, Hypnos jumped from his seat, tackling Zagreus with a tight hug. Zagreus stumbled back a bit, but managed to keep himself upright. He spun Hypnos around, resulting in him giggling as he clung tighter.

“I missed you…” he whispered.

“Oh c’mon mate, I was only gone for two months-“ 

“Well,” Thanatos chimed in (when had he walked next to Zagreus, nobody knew) “We all know 2 months is 2 years in Hypnos Time.”

Zagreus gave Thanatos his best lopsided grin, shifting Hypnos in his arms to keep one arm free. He and Thanatos performed what could only be described as the most elaborate handshake the world has ever seen before they sat back down again. Zagreus waved at Charon, asking how his summer was, which awarded him with a rare smile from the elder brother and a thumbs up.

As they waited for the bus to arrive, they had idle chit-chat, each respectfully bragging about each other’s summers. Hypnos was now seated next to Zagreu as he rambled about how he and his brothers went to an amusement park earlier that month. Although Hypnos’ brothers seemed disinterested in what he had to say, Zagreus was fully absorbed in his friends tales, a big dopey grin plastered on his face. Every word Hypnos said felt like music to his ears and made his heart leap into his throat and-

_ ‘No...No don’t do this to me today..I just got back…’  _ Zagreus internally groaned as he did his best to snap himself back into reality. 

You see, Zagreus is what some would call a hopeless romantic. He’d had a crush on his best friend ever since they met back up freshman year. Everything about him was absolutely  _ perfect  _ to Zagreus. The way he laughed, his eyes, his advice (though it often came off as sarcastic), how he was still  _ just _ short enough to have trouble reaching his locker, how he would-

“Earth to Zagreuuuussss~” Hypnos practically sang, waving his hand in front of Zags’ face.

“I uh-“ Zagreus stammered out. “S-sorry I just zoned out a bit…”

“Yeah clearly,” Hypnos joked. “What’d you do this summer?”

“Oh uh…” Zagreus trailed off. “I convinced my dad to get a dog. We’re going to the shelter to look for one this weekend!” Thanatos snorted at this statement, clearly amused.

“What kind of wager did you have to set for him to agree to that?” He smirked just as the bus pulled up.

“Well,” Zagreus said in an almost questioning tone, grabbing his bag and leaping onto the steps of the bus. “My dad has been wanting a guard dog for some time now, so I didn’t need to do  _ much _ convincing.”

“Don’t you guys live in a gated community?” Hypnos said, confused as he took a seat at the back of the bus.

“Yeah well...c’mon you know my dad.” Zagreus mumbled, sitting next to him. 

“Can you even take care of a dog?” Thanatos mused, a dry smile spreading across his face as he sat in the seat in front of Zagreus and Hypnos.

“Ow Than! I’m wounded!” Zagreus yelled dramatically, much to Thanatos’ dismay.

“Good, have to make sure your ego is kept in check” Thanatos said.

“What kind of dog are you gonna get?” Hypnos asked, wide eyed with curiosity.

“Well my dad wants a German Shepard, but I kinda want a fluffy dog...like a Pomeranian or something.”

“I’m positive if you got a dog that small, you would lose it within a week.” Thanatos chimed in once more.

“Again, wounded Than.” Zagreus replied bitterly.

“Well  _ I  _ think you’d be a good doggie parent!! You could dress it up in tiny clothes!” Hypnos grinned.

“See!! Your brother gets me!” Zagreus beamed. Thanatos rolled his eyes as he turned around. The bus pulled out of the stop, driving towards the direction of the school, stopping occasionally until the bus was filled to capacity, and then some.

Some point along the drive, Hypnos had fallen back asleep, his head resting on Zagreus as he babbled in his sleep. Zagreus couldn’t hide the small smile that spread across his face like butter, as much as he wanted to. Hypnos always looked so...cute asleep. Not like he would ever tell him that. 

When they finally pulled up to the school, Zagreus shook Hypnos awake, ignoring the butterflies he felt as he nuzzled into his side further.

“C’mon mate, y’don’t want to be late for your classes.” Zagreus said softly.

Hypnos nodded wordlessly, stretching before grabbing his bag and crawling over Zagreus to the other side. 

“You think I can come over after school today?” He yawned as he began walking out the bus.

“I don’t know...are you just gonna be sleeping there?” Zagreus asked mischievously, following Hypnos out.

“Mmmmaybe~” Hypnos giggled.

“I’ll think about it.” Zagreus answered. Both of them knew Zagreus would say yes, but this was always a fun game the two of them would play.

And as Zagreus and Hypnos parted ways for their first class, Zagreus couldn't help but think that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , this would finally be the year he would gather the courage to ask Hypnos out. Aphrodite had been bugging him about it for  _ months _ now and it was getting quite tiring (but it was also tiring having to hide his feelings from him. Things rarely stayed secret between the two, it felt almost wrong not to tell him.) 

Suddenly, the bell rang out, signaling the start of first period. ‘ _ Shit _ .’ 

_ ‘Gotta save that thought for another day,’ _ he supposes, as he hurries off to his class.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooahh that was a lot of damage  
> I hope you all enjoy this AU I have curated (with the help of some friends). I have no way to describe it “poetically”, but know that the Olympians will be in their junior year of college, while a majority of those who reside in the underworld (sparred for Persephone, Hades, Nyx and Chaos) will be in their senior year of high school.  
> Thank you so much for reading this, and thanks to my friends who proofread this and made me more comfortable posting this for your guys’ reading pleasures!  
> Have a very nice day!!


End file.
